


Broken Promises

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You lied to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

_“He didn’t even say goodbye.”_

_Allison had been staring out of the passenger window, but at Lydia’s quiet voice, she looked over at her friend. Lydia could feel her gaze, and she didn’t dare meet it, instead focusing on the red light as she waited for it to change, her hands gripping the steering wheel tight._

_“He just...left. He didn’t tell me. I had to hear about it from Derek Hale of all people.” Lydia can’t keep the bitterness out of her voice. “He hasn’t spoken to me. He’s just moved on.”_

_After everything she and Jackson had been through, after that night in the warehouse when he’d died and come back as a werewolf, she’d hoped that maybe they could fix things between them. She’d hoped things would be okay, because she was sick of her life falling to pieces around her. She needed a constant. She needed Jackson._

_But he’d barely spoken to her during the summer and then he’d left, moved to London. She deserved better than that and she resented herself for letting herself hope, for always believing the best in Jackson._

_“Everyone always leaves me,” she whispered. “My dad, Jackson...”_

_Allison reached out, resting gently on Lydia’s on top of the steering wheel until Lydia slowly unclenched her fingers from around it and linked them with Allison’s. A gentle swipe of Allison’s thumb over her knuckles had Lydia finally looking over._

_“I won’t,” Allison reassured her. “You’re stuck with me, Lyds. I promise.”_

-:- -:- -:-

_“Honest opinion: the black dress or the red dress?” Lydia held up one dress at a time in front of her body, brushing her fingers over the soft fabric as she looked at her reflection._

_When Allison didn’t respond, Lydia turned, expecting her best friend to be on her phone or reading her book. To her surprise, Allison’s gaze was on her, a soft smile on her face. Lydia tossed both dresses on the bed and tilted her head._

_“What?” she asked._

_“You’re beautiful, you know that?”_

_Butterflies fluttered in Lydia’s stomach, but she didn’t miss a beat, just smiled sweetly and said, “I know.” She turned back to the mirror, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
She heard the bed creak as Allison climbed off it and then her friend linked their hands, gently turning Lydia._

_“I mean it,” she said softly, so close, dark eyes so full of happiness as she looked down at Lydia. “You’re beautiful.”_

_Lydia swallowed, unable to help but look at Allison’s lips. “Ally...” she breathed._

_“Can I?”_

_She closed her eyes, nodding once, and Allison moved closer still, pressing their lips together. As kisses went, it was pretty chaste, just a brief brush of their lips, exploring how it felt, testing the chemistry between them. Lydia’s heart fluttered, happiness filling her, but she couldn’t ignore the twist of apprehension in her gut as Allison pulled away. Her smile faded as she took in Lydia’s expression._

_“What is it?”_

_“I just...I can’t help but feel like this can’t last. Good things never last anymore.”_

_Allison let their foreheads press together, kissing her again. “This will,” she whispered. “I promise.”_

-:- -:- -:-

_Leaves crunched beneath Lydia’s boots. It was cold, so cold, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, lost, dazed...terrified._

_It was dark out, the preserve so silent around her, but her hair rose on her arms, tension crackling around her. Like the calm before the storm. Her throat burned from screaming – not from a premonition, but from nightmares – and she could feel the dampness on her cheeks where she’d woken up crying. She didn’t remember getting up, getting dressed, and walking all the way out here. She just felt the urgent, burning need to get away._

_“Lydia?”_

_Scott. He sounded hesitant, worried. He approached her, taking off his jacket and shrouding it over her shoulders to warm her up._

_“We’ve been looking for you,” he said. “Are you okay?”_

_Slowly, Lydia nodded, looking to her left as Allison wordlessly stepped up to her side, resting a gentle hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back. Lydia leaned into the comfort, closing her eyes briefly._

_“Something’s coming,” she whispered. “Something bad. It feels...” she swallowed, brushed away the tears clinging to her eyelashes. “It feels like the end of the world.”_

_Scott and Stiles shared a look, but Allison’s focus was entirely on Lydia. She cupped her face, tipping gently so their gazes met._

_“I won’t let anything bad happen. Whatever it is, we’ll stop it, Lydia. Together.” She said quietly but fiercely. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”_

-:- -:- -:- 

“You lied to me.” Lydia smiled sadly, picking at the grass beneath her.

She gazed at the headstone in front of her, reached out a hand to gently trace the letters of Allison’s name. She closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of Allison’s death ripping through her, stripping her of everything that was good and leaving her hollow. Her mouth tasted sour as she remembered how it felt to scream Allison’s name as her girlfriend died.

“You promised,” she added in a whisper. “You made so many promises, Allison. It’s not fair. You shouldn’t have died. Not you.” She pressed her palm against the stone. “Never you.”

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever feel right again. Something was missing. _Allison_ was missing and with her, Lydia’s heart. There was just a cavity behind Lydia’s ribs now, a void, and she resented the constant ache because it reminded her that she was alive and breathing and Allison wasn’t.

It was getting dark. Her mom would come and find her soon. She placed the wild flowers she’d picked at the bottom of Allison’s headstone and climbed stiffly to her feet. 

“I love you,” she whispered into the breeze. 

She let herself believe she heard a ghost of a response whisper around her as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi? :)


End file.
